firewithinfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Akira4
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Gollygosh page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Fire wiki I'm going through all 144 messages - a few at a time. I'm like the English professor in the Men's room: I don't write on the walls - I just correct the spelling and grammar. EoGuy (talk) 04:14, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Hi I'm David Rain ;) I have been on this wiki since May, but have not been able to do much because of other commitments. Hovwever I have createrd several pages including the Co:pernican Dictionary and Fireworld (Book). I am considering putting in a proposal to adopt this wiki and wondered if you would mind. I I were to adopt it you would get at least admin rights. I would also try and replicate the TSPTF, which seems to work quite well. Welcome and thank you for your help. David Rain (Sometimes...) (talk) 10:26, December 21, 2012 (UTC) The Fire Acending. Why is this up for deletion? It may be empty but you can add to it. Deleting, remaking and adding to a page just waists time in my opinion. David Rain (Sometimes...) (talk) 16:47, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Reply You can rename pages via the drop down arrow next to the edit button. I would like to help you out then. I like this wiki. You will have my full suport. David Rain (Sometimes...) (talk) 10:02, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good; thank you for mentioning the adoption to the other active contributors. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:48, December 27, 2012 (UTC) We need to talk. I need to know a plan friend. We need to discuss how this is going to work or else you will just be reverting changes I make because they do not suit your way of looking at things. As the 'parent' of this wikia one of your jobs is to be involved in the planning of how things are done. Do you know how to make a template? I ask because I don't and think we need an 'Under Construction' template to say that a page, alothugh unfinished, has a commited user who will get it done and does not need 'interfering' with. David Rain (Sometimes...) (talk) 11:49, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Problem with the Wikia. The talk pages are not working and have not been for around 1/2 hour. David Rain (Sometimes...) (talk) 12:12, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Yes please. Sorry if I sounded a bit ranty. David Rain (Sometimes...) (talk) 17:28, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Changes I have made in your abscence. Colour scheme Feel free to revert the new colour scheme if you do not like it. *Orange: fire *Blue: Ice *Purple: Violet *The faint dots at the top are reminicent of the Is matrix. Forum Inroduced the updated model. Badge System So when we get some users they might stay. Catagorisation. Quite a bit. So we know what we've got. David Rain (Sometimes...) (talk) 17:28, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm sorta new here, but I saw how this wiki doesn't have a ton of users, and I thought that maybe it would help to add a fanon portal to the wiki? I talked about it with David Rain, and he thinks it's a good idea, so he told me to give you a message about it. No pressure or anything, it's just an idea. 02:59, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi, I know your not regularly on. And all other admins are the same. A week or two ago I have looked into adopting the wiki. I fufillall the requirements and I would love to apply. i would wish to adopt the wiki by Christmas, but if not thats fine. I have also asked David. So tell me what you think if you have time, thanks!. Hrrdragons99 (talk) 23:31, December 18, 2013 (UTC)